The Other Girl
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: Annalise Jordan has lived in Forks, Washington, with her stepdad Charlie Swan for her entire sixteen years of life. But when her half-sister Bella moves in, Anna's not sure what is coming next in her crazy life. But Anna knows one thing for sure: she's ready to take it head on! Warnings: some Bella-bashing, and a lot of Edward bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A random idea I had. Reviews appreciated. This is just a temporary title; review suggestions, and I might use one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter One:

Annalise

I stand with my best friends, waiting for my half-sister to step off the plane. Keisha looks around, expectantly.

"Keisha, the plane hasn't even landed yet." Lenzie points out. "What time did you say it would arrive, Anna?"

That's me. Annalise Jordan. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't look anything like my sister.

I'm tall, with long black hair and sky blue eyes. I'm kind of introverted, but I'm also very outgoing once you get to know me. And my life's crazy complicated.

You see, I was born to Renee Swan and Tyler Jordan. Basically, Renee had been doing it with two guys, without the other one knowing. Of course, once I was born the truth came out.

Tyler didn't want anything to do with me after he found out that Renee was married. Luckily, Charlie raised me like his own, even after divorcing Renee, who got Bella. Complicated, right?

Anyway, that day we were waiting for Bella to arrive. And by us, I mean Keisha Hendricks, Lenzie Harris, and me.

A few more minute; pass before I see my sister walking towards me, dragging two suitcases behind her. She ignores Keisha and Lenzie, and gives me a curious look.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Well, hello to you, too." I respond, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Charlie's at the office; there was a murder he had to go investigate."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Bella, Keisha, Lenzie and I pile into my small beat up Ford, and start the hour long drive back to Forks.

"How's Renee?" I ask, more so to be polite than anything.

"Okay." Bella replies. She's sulking in the backseat.

"Cool." I get along okay with Bella most of the time, mostly because we avoid each other, but I can't stand her when she's sulking. Like now.

"Cheer up, Bella." Lenzie says, turning to look at her. "Forks isn't all that bad."

"Really?" Bella asks, her tone conveying that she doesn't believe so's possible.

"Yes." I say, shaking my head. "I'm dropping you off, then Keisha and I have a softball game. Lenzie's gonna watch."

"Okay." Bella says, although I'm not sure she's even heard what I've just said. Oh well.

Another difference between Bella and I: I play sports. Softball, soccer, volleyball and basketball mostly. Bella trips just walking in a straight line.

I drop her off at home, then start the drive to the softball field. Forks has a reputation for being rainy a lot of the time, but today it's just a little cloudy. There isn't rain in the forecast, and I'm glad. I don't want our game being rained out.

"It's nice today." Lenzie notes as the three of us walk down to the field. Keisha and I are already in our uniforms, and are lugging our bags with us.

"Yeah." I agree. Then, "Hey, Leah!" Leah Clearwater and I are close friends as well, although not quite as close as Keisha, Lenzie, and I are.

"Anna!" she calls back, grinning. "What's up?"

"Just getting ready to kick your butt." I say, grinning back.

"Not a chance!" Leah says, laughing.

I notice some of the Cullens sitting in the stands, looking as haughty and unapproachable as ever. Shaking my head, I duck into the dugout after Keisha.

"Good luck!" Lenzie calls, heading for the stands.

Our game against La Push High goes pretty well. I strike Leah out, which makes her scowl, but whatever. We win by a run.

"I vote we go get pizza." Keisha exclaims after the rest of the team leaves.

"Yes!" Lenzie and I say together.

"Let me get Leah." I say, before jogging over to her.

"Hey, Leah. Wanna go get pizza with us?"

"Sure."

So that's how we wind up in The Pizza Palace, trying to decide what to order. "You know," Lenzie says, "we could get a pizza with everything on it, then just pick off what we don't want."

"Sounds good." I say, shrugging. I'll eat almost anything as long as it's on a pizza. So that's what we do.

When the pizza arrives, Lenzie picks something off her slice and holds it out. "What is this?"

"An anchovy." I reply, laughing at the look of disgust on her face.

"Ew!" she exclaims, setting it on a napkin. A few seconds later, she says, "This was a terrible idea."

"It was your idea!" I exclaim.

"Shut up!" Lenzie says, flicking her straw wrapper at me. Leah laughs, and takes a bite of her pizza.

"It's not that bad, Lenz." she says.

"Agreed." I say, taking another bite.

"Disagreed!" Keisha says, holding an artichoke between her thumb and forth-finger like it might attack her at any second.

"Can I get you girls anything?" the waitress asks.

"Yeah." I say, giggling slightly. "Can we get a large cheese and pepperoni pizza?"

"Sure thing." She scurries back into the kitchen, and we look at each other and laugh.

The house is quiet when I get back. It's started raining, and I'm soaked. I kick my shoes off, and head into the kitchen. Bella is sitting moodily in front of a bowl of cereal, which she's only picking at.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"What's up?" I ask, setting the to go box next to her.

"Nothing. What's this?"

"Leftover pizza."

"Thanks." Bella says, grabbing a slice.

"Your welcome. I'm gonna go get a shower and do homework."

"Okay."

"We won." I inform her, leading my bat against the back door.

"Cool."

"Yeah." I say, before walking downstairs to the basement, which serves as my room. It's finished, with a small kitchenette in one corner, my desk in another, my bathroom in another, and my closet in the other. My bed is tucked into the alcove next to the stairs. And I have a TV set on the far wall.

As I take my shower and finish up the last of my math homework, my mind keeps going back to my sister. I wonder, over and over again, if there is anything I can do to make her transition a little easier, or if she just isn't made for such a small town. Only time will tell, I guess.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, I have three one shots up, one for Divergent, and two for Percy Jackson. I also have a Harry Potter fan fic up, so check that out. Alright, later!

Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi guys! I'm updating all my stories at once so I don't have to keep logging in and updating. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Responses to reviews:

Hwalc: Thanks so much for your compliments! I was thinking of taking this story back off the site, but this review convinced me to upload another chapter. As for Leah and how Bella meets the Cullens, that's Spoiler City! LOL. You'll find out in due time! And here's the update! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Annalise

"Anna! Wake up!" I hear the sound of Charlie calling for me as if it's miles away. I moan, and roll over. "Annalise Brianne, if you don't get up right now, you're going to be late!"

Sighing, I roll over, and slip out of bed. I change quickly into jeans and a Forks High tee. I throw my hair back into a ponytail, and race upstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Charlie! Morning, Bella!" I'm a morning person once I actually get out of bed.

"Morning." Bella mumbles. Clearly, she's not a morning person. Actually, I'm not sure if she's an any-time-of-day person.

"How'd you sleep?" Charlie asks, watching as I pour some cereal.

"Pretty good. I overslept, as a matter of fact."

"We know." Bella snarks. I give her a glare, and she shuts up.

"How'd you sleep, Bells?" Charlie asks.

"Terrible." she says, glaring right back at me.

"That sucks." I say, finishing off my cereal. I set my bowl in the sink and head downstairs to finish getting ready.

Keisha and Lenzie are waiting for me when I get to school. They look like they're dying to tell me some gossip, and I am dying to hear it.

"What's new?" I ask, jogging over to them.

"Jessica got a nose job!" Keisha exclaims, leaning towards me.

"No fucking way!" I exclaim, looking for the girl in question. Jessica Stanley's nose does look a little different than it did Wednesday, the last day she'd been at school. "Oh my gods!"

"I know!" Lenzie replies. "My mom would kill me if she thought I'd want to do something like that!"

"Mine, too." Keisha says.

"Charlie doesn't have to worry about it; my nose is fine just the way it is."

"Next thing you know," Lenzie says, dropping her voice to a whisper as we head for our Spanish classs, "she'll be getting a boob job."

"I wouldn't put it past her. She'll probably try to befriend Isabella. The horror!" I exclaim. We all start laughing.

Jessica Stanley is a bitch! In middle school, she teased me relentlessly. Thought it was funny.

When I confronted her midway through eighth grade, she realized I was done with her bullshit. Not that her insults really meant anything to me, as I'm pretty independent, and have my two best friends, but some of the things she did were extremely fucked up.

Keisha, Lenzie and I have class with another good friend of ours, Hannah Carter. She slips into her seat right as the bell rings.

"Hi, guys," she says, giving us a grin.

"Hey, Hannah." I say, leaning back in my chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw Jess's nose. I can't believe her parents let her do that!" Hannah exclaims.

"Yeah."

Classes drag by. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm starving. I notice Bella sitting with Jessica, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric Draper, and Lauren Blakley. Lauren's the only one looking disgusted by my sister's presence; she has good taste.

"Earth to Anna!" Lenz is waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah. What?" Keisha laughs and shakes her head.

"You're hopeless!"

"I was checking on Isabella over there." I gesture to the table where they are.

"Okay, yeah, something's wrong with your sister." Lenzie shakes her head and steps into the lunch line.

Today's hot lunch consists of some off-color chicken, limp green beans, soupy mashed potatos, a cup of pudding that looks like it hasn't been touched since the stone ages, and a roll that looks like you'd need a chainsaw to cut it.

"Isn't this nice?" I say sarcastically, lifting the roll from my tray, and turning it in my hands.

"Yeah. Gormet dining right here." Keisha agrees, maing a disgusted face.

"Hell yeah! I'd eat here every meal here if I could." Lenzie says, shaking her head.

"Which do you think would be the best bet?" I ask.

"Well, that chicken looks like a food poison factory, the pudding looks more like shit than pudding, and that roll will most likely break your teeth." Keisha says, shrugging. "Green beans or mashed pottoes."

"You're right, but you're descripnames are gross!" Lenzie says.

"You know the Forks Cafeteria health rating is about 50 percent." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You know prison food has more nutrition than this shit?" Keisha asks.

"Yeah. I did, actually." I reply, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

I have gym with Bella and Jessica. No Keisha, no Lenzie, no Hannah. Sigh.

"Today, we're doing our volleyball unit. Annalise, you captain the green team. Sharon, you captain the blue team. Annalise, you start."

"Ellie." I reply, shrugging.

"Jessica."

"Jake."

"Allie."

"Josh."

"Bella."

All that I really care about is not having Bella the walking disaster, or Jessica the jerk on my team. And what do you know? I was right to avoid my sister at all costs.

"Sorry!" I heard her yell after she beamed Mike on the head with the ball; he was on her team! Needless to say, our team wins.

I have a free period last class, so I head across the campus to my locker, which just happens to be next to Edward Cullen's, and grab my backpack. There's a bench in front of the office, so I sit there and start working on some math problems. Math is the bane of my existance.

I wait for Keisha and Lenzie to get out of class in the office. It started pouring about fifteen minutes ago, and I adidn't want to sit there in the deluge.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Edward swaggers up to the desk, the jerk. I can't stand people like him; people who think they own the world just because their Daddy's rich. Fuck that. Bitch, sit down, be humble.

"I want to move biology classes." I perk up a bit, listening to what he has to say, because I'll bet twenty bucks that Bella drove him out of there.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Cope says, "there's nothing I can do. I'll set you up a conference with your guidance counselor." The door opens, and Bella and Keisha walk in. Bella's holding a slip of paper, and Keisha's looking annoyed.

"Where's Lenz?" she asks, coming over to stand next to me.

"I have no clue."

"I'm here!" Lenzie says, running into the office. "I had a situation with my math teacher."

"Ah. Bye, Isabella." I say, using the name she hates.

"Bye, Annalise." she responds. I don't care whether people call me Annalise or Anna, so it doesn't really phase me.

"Later." I grin as I walk out with my friends.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know! Later!

Lauren.

P.s.: Team Edward or Team Jacob? Review your answer. I'll tell you mine in the next chapter!

P.P.S: I made up Lauren and Eric's last names. As far as I know, they aren't in the Twilight books. They might be in the gender-bent version, but I don't really feel the need to read it, so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Chapter three! Let me know if you want me to write another Twilight fic. And I am Team Jacob! Thank you so much for the seven reviews!

Response to Reviews:

Dc1687: Yeah, I'm team Jacob. Although, to be honest, both of them are kinda messed up. Thanks for the compliment! I can't say who Anna ends up with, or if she ends up with anyone at all, as that would be a HUGE spoiler!

Shippergirlky: Thanks!

Inka363: Me too!

Hwalc: I'm glad I didn't take it down too. Thanks for saying my story is good! Here's what happens next. i'm sorry it took so long... LOL!

Guest: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Annalise

Softball practice is hard today. Coach makes us all do ten bow-and-arrows, which is a very hard running drill. Luckily, I'm more or less in shape, so it's not the end of the world.

"Phew." Keisha wipes the sweat from under her eyes as we make our way to my car. "That was a killer."

"Yeah." I respond, digging my keys out of my backpack. I climb into the driver's seat, and Keisha climbs in the passenger seat.

"What do you think Lenzie is up to?" Keisha asks.

"Probably babysitting her siblings again." I respond. Lenzie is the oldest of four kids. Miles is twelve, Ayla is nine, and Haden is six.

"Should we go over there and keep her company?" Keisha asks.

"I'll drop you off if you want, but I have a big project due tomorrow." I respond, backing out of my parking spot. "And I need to finish it." I have a small issue with procrastination.

"Okay." Keisha agrees. So, I drop her off at Lenzie's, (she was babysitting), and drive to my house.

"Hi, Bella." I greet Bella, who's reading some classic on the couch.

"Hi, Anna."

"How was your day?" I ask, dropping my softball bag by the front door.

"Edward's been absent for four days! Do you think it's because of me?" Honestly, I have no clue.

"I dunno. I'm not a mind-reader, Bella. If I had to guess though, I'd say no." I say, shrugging.

"Oh. Thanks, Anna."

"Mm-him." I say, before heading to the basement steps. "I have a project due tomorrow. Can we swap cooking duty for the night?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Bella and I each take turns cooking dinner. Charlie always cleans the kitchen, which is a relief, 'cause I hate doing that. Tonight's my night, but this project has given me an out.

I work until late on it. The project is to write a report on Emily Dickenson. We're then supposed to put it into a PowerPoint presentation, and present in front of the class. And I'm not good at that, so this should be fun.

"Hi." Lenzie greets me as I slump towards her and Keisha after my English class. The presentation had gone okay, although I did manage to stutter a bit, and I did forget about half of the information on the slide I was presenting.

"How'd it go?" Keisha asks.

"Okay, I guess." I shrug before falling into step with them.

My last class is gym, which is always fun. This time, Bella and this guy named Will, are captains. Luckily, Will starts the draft, and he picks me. Thank gods, because Bella got stuck with some serious athletes, but her team is still shit. There's no way she's beating us.

"That was fun." I note to Keisha as we walk to Lenzie's class. Keisha has art last period, while I have a free period. I usually just hang out, and then meet her by the art building.

"Yeah. I bet you beat the pants off Bella and Jessica."

"You know it."

"Hey! Go you!"

"It wasn't hard." I say, giggling.

"No, I guess not, but still. Good job!"

"Thanks."

Bella's in a bad mood by the time I get home. Apparently, Edward was back, and he was being nice. Poor Bella. And if you didn't catch that, I was being very sarcastic.

"Good evening, girls! How was your day, Bella?" Charlie asks, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Okay."

"And you, Anna baby?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"How was work?"

"The usual. Played several rounds of cards with Tate."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I vote," I say, grinning, "since it's Friday, that we do an Uno tournament."

"On." Charlie says. We look at Bella.

"Okay." she says, a little sulkily.

After the uno tournament, which Charlie wins, I head downstairs and turn on my TV. I watch a couple episodes of Stranger Things, then turn off the TV, and get ready for bed.

Admitedly, Stranger Things isn't the best show to watch right before bed, but I am a big fan, so I watch it a lot. And right now is the best time of the day to watch it. At least for today.

I set my alarm for eight the next morning, and climb into my bed. I close my eyes, and before I know it, I'm out.

I'm in the middle of a forest. I don't know where I am, although I think it's the woods behind our house. I have this feeling that I'm being watched. I turn a slow circle, looking for anything that can be amiss, but nothing's out of place. All is quiet. Then, the voice starts up.

"Annalise," it says. It's deep, and throaty; sexy. "Annalise," it repeats. "Annalise, come to me."

I walk forward, looking for the owner of the voice. "Annalise! Anna!"

I'm panicking. I need to find the voice. Who owns the voice? I need to see who owns the voice.

"Anna! Annalise! Anna! Wake up, baby! Wake up!"

I jerk awake, blinking in the darkness of my room. Charlie is standing over me, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Anna, baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thanks, Charlie."

"Any time, Anna sweetie."

I roll over, and try to go back to sleep. But my mind is racing, trying to figure out what my dream meant.

What is going on with me? I usually don't dream, and when I do, they're normal things, like stepping up to pitch a softball, completely naked. Normal things like that.

But not this one. This one really freaked me out. This one was so vivid, it was so surreal, that it freaks me out. I never dream this vividly, and for Charlie to wake me up, I must have been making some kind of loud noise.

Finally, I manage to drift off, but it is not a very peaceful rest. I wake way before my alarm goes off. I turn it off, and head upstairs to the kitchen.

I eat a granola bar, and head outside to the forest near my house. Once there, I start my jog. If I'd known how badly that jog could have turned out, I probably wouldn't go on it.

* * *

A/n: so, what do you think Annalise is dreaming about? Also, yeah, I did leave off on a cliffhanger. If I can, I'll update on Saturday, but if I can't, I'll update either on Friday or Sunday. Later!

Lauren.

P.S.: Who's your favorite Cullen? Review your answer, and I'll tell you mine in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I hope this finds you all healthy and well! Now that I'm doing online school, I have a little more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: If I wrote Twilight, Bella wouldn't have like twenty personalities. And she'd know how to throw a punch. Seriously, who doesn't know how to throw a punch?

Responses to Reviews:

Debbie Hicks: huh? What were you trying to say there? Were you trying to write the next chapter for me or something?

HWALC: Sorry I'm such a slow updater! I'm hoping to find some consistancy because of this whole thing.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Annalise:

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, eating some toast when Charlie runs by me, his face grim. I follow him with my eyes, wondering what is going on. But when Charlie's on a case, he has a mind only for that case.

A few minutes later, my phone starts to ring. I look down, and see that it's Lenzie. I swipe my finger across the screen, and hold the phone to my ear.

"Ohmygods! Annalise! Are you okay?" Lenzie screams into the phone. I wince and hold the phone slightly away from my face.

"Yeah, Lenz. I'm fine. Why?"

"Because they found the body of a girl about our age in the forest behind your house. Way out from your house, but still. I know you jog out there. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. It's all over the news!"

"Holy shit!" I exclaim. Lenzie and I talk for awhile longer, then Keisha and I talk, then Leah and I talk, and then Hannah and I talk. Finally, I plunk down in front of the TV, and flip to the news station.

The picture of a girl appears. She doesn't look like me, and she's not from Forks. Apparently, her name was Jessica Abbot. She was hiking. Alone. Not a smart move.

She was killed by a wild animal. Only explanation. Nobody goes that deep into the woods unless they have a death wish. That girl must have.

"Anna, what's going on?" Bella asks.

"Some girl was found dead in the woods." I inform her.

"That's horrible!" Bella says. I look carefully at her.

Part of me is convinced my sister is either a psychopath, or skitzophrenic, or bipolar. Sometimes, she'll have these days where she looks and acts fine.

But I'm just now noticing, after living with her for a week, that she's kind of different from every other teenager I know. She sort of floats through life without feeling any emotions. Like, they're there on the surface, but it's clear to me that she's faking. Less than five seconds after said emotion appears, it's gone. And I am about ninety-nine percent sure she's been halucinating some things about the Cullens.

How the hell could anybody stop a van with their hands? He may have managed it, but his hands would be all fucked up after. And as someone who broke their hand from falling the wrong way, I can tell you that Cullen's hands were not fucked up.

I watch the horrified emotion cross onto Bella's face, then fade away just as quickly. Her eyes, if you look close enough, look blank. I've been reading people since I was about three years old.

"So, Anna, this guy asks you for dirrections. What do you do?" Charlie would ask. I'd study the guy in question, and then give my findings and decision.

"Well, he's got a wedding ring on, so he's a husband. He's holding a baby on his hip, so he's a dad. The baby looks just like him. He's holding a grocery bag. I'd give him the dirrections."

At first, I was horrible at it. By the time I was seven, I'd learned how to read facial expressions to a tee. I started meditating, doing all the spiritual stuff. Going on nature walks, reading auras, and then trying to apply them to people. Bella has a grayish aura. She has blocked energy fields, she doesn't show any of the other types of aura.

Five seconds, then the look fades from Bella's face. She makes her way into the kitchen and looks for something to eat. I watch the news for a few more minutes, then flick through the channels.

* * *

Keisha sends me a text later. It's a link to a youtube video about how sports changed this girl's life.

Keisha's told me her story. She used to hate everything about herself. She was extremely depressed. She was a mean girl in elementary school before she moved here. She started doing soccer as a way to excersise all her feelings. I love her story; it's really inspirational.

* * *

Charlie's aura is dim. Very dim. It's almost nonexistent. He's gotta be completely spent.

"I'll clean the kitchen tonight, Charlie." I say. "Go relax. Your aura is practically nonexistent."

"When did my little girl start noticing people's auras?" Charlie asks. I know he doesn't believe in auras the same way I do, and that he's just trying to humor me, but I answer anyway.

"I got pretty good at noticing auras and vibes and stuff when I was fifteen."

"You see auras?" Bella butts in with her unwanted opinion, as usual.

"Yeah." I answer. "I have for two years."

"I think you should see a psychiatrist. Anyone who can see auras is insane. They don't exist."

"You have a dimmish gray aura, Isabella." I say, turning to empty the dishwasher.

"What does that even mean?" snaps Bella.

"We have wifi." I reply. "Google it."

"Okay girls, enough." Charlie says.

"I do not have a gray aura." Bella says.

"Isabella! Enough." Charlie says. "Whatever color your aura is, it doesn't really matter. Now, if you two are going to keep arguing, take it outside. I'm too tired to be your referee."

Bella rolls her eyes. I continue putting away plates.

"Annalise, give me a spatula." Bella snaps.

"Your legs work." I say. "My hands are full of plates. What do you want me to do? David Copperfield a spatula?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do."

"Sucks to suck."

"Girls." charlie says. I can see the flashes of anger, a flash of red through his otherwise blue aura.

Charlie's sensative, but he's not always that great at showing his sensitivities. He doesn't talk a lot, but when he cares about you, he cares deeply. He'd do anything for those he cares for.

I do wind up cleaning the kitchen. Bella does not offer to help. Of course she doesn't. She skulks back to her room, and a few seconds later, I hear her door close. And then I hear, "Annalise, I do not have a gray aura!" She's googled it.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so two things. First, I had to Google the meanings of the aura colors, so let me know if I'm wrong. Also, I'm gonna update my profile, so feel free to check it out! Stay healthy, and apreciate your blessings during this crazy time. My heartfelt prayers go out to anyone affected by this virus.

Later!

Lauren.


End file.
